


If I Show You

by Tortellini



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Smooching, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Wade wants to show Peter something. Should he?Oneshot/drabble





	If I Show You

"So..." Wade Wilson glanced at Peter Parker with a little sidelong glance. They weren't enemies, per say, but it's not really like they were best friends either to be honest. Maybe this would change some things. Well, it definitely would. And hopefully for the good. "I kind of want to makeout."

"No." Peter said. 

Wade's eyes widened behind his suit. "Aw c'mon! Just a little bit?"

That got him a little bit curious now, Peter had to admit. "How do you make out a little bit?"

"Oh!" Wade grinned wolfishly. "I like this question. If I show you, does that count as an answer?"

"No!" Peter snapped. 

"..." said Wade. 

"...maybe."

 


End file.
